Beach Party
by phoebe9509
Summary: The gang heads to Dave's beach house...and Emily plans on telling Hotch how she feels about him
1. Chapter 1

_**HEAR YE, HEAR YE...THE SMUT CLUB IS OFFICIALLY OPEN! SUSSIRAY AND I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE! WE MADE A FORUM THAT DEALS WITH SMUT...WHAT KIND OF SMUT DO YOU LIKE? WHAT KIND OF SMUT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO WRITE BETTER? SO COME ON DOWN AND SUBSCRIBE AND LET THE SMUT GAMES BEGIN!**_

Dave Rossi has his own beach house right on the beach. He figured it would be a great idea to have the team down for a few days and have a BBQ. They rarely got the weekend off so they were going to make the most of it the guys rode down in one car while the girls rode separate. The guys arrive first and are shocked by how big Rossi's house is.

"Holy shit grandpa! This place is huge!" Morgan says while grinning ear to ear.

"Who the hell are you calling grandpa? I can disinvite your ass you know," Rossi replies with a smile.

Morgan holds his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But I think I need to write some books so I can live in luxury like you."

"I'm glad you like it. You guys can go up and pick rooms. There are enough rooms for everyone to have their own."

As the guys set off to find rooms the ladies pull up. They get out of the car and gape at the house in front of them. "If I'm in love with the outside I think I'm going to die when I see the inside," Garcia says in a chipper voice.

"Let's go," JJ prompts.

The three ladies walk in and Garcia squeals loudly. "OMG! The living room is as big as my apartment! And look at the carpet and wallpaper! Holy shit! Look at the size of this kitchen!"

Emily and JJ are laughing at how excited Garcia is at the house when the guys come back downstairs. "You think this is awesome baby girl, wait until you pick a room!"

"I get my own room? Oh my God Dave, I love you!" she runs up and plants a big kiss on his lips. "Thank you!" Rossi blushes and nods as Garcia runs away with Morgan to pick a room.

"You two ladies get a room as well so don't fear. So why don't you to go pick one and come back down and we'll get something together for lunch. And go put on your bathing suits because I want to eat on the beach.

JJ and Emily rush past the guys and take the steps two at a time to pick a room and get ready. They hear Garcia going crazy in her room and Emily almost falls over when she sees hers. The bed is huge…she has her own bathroom and there is a door joining her room with the one right next door. She pokes her head in but can't tell whose room it is because all of the bags look the same. She secretly hopes it's Hotch's. She is planning on making this trip worth her time and energy and she wants to tell Hotch how she feels about him and what better way to do that than being half naked in the water? She changes her clothes then heads to find JJ. The two wait for Garcia then heads back downstairs.

"Wow ladies. I don't think I've ever seen you look so hot," Morgan says.

"Always the charmer huh?" Emily replies with a smirk.

They were all wearing shorts over their bathing suit bottoms. JJ picked a blue suit, Garcia purple, while Emily had a blood red one. They all had tank tops over their tops but it still got Morgan's blood pumping.

"Thanks McHotStuff! Just wait until after lunch," Garcia giggles.

"Okay then shall we?" Hotch breaks into the flirting between his agent and tech analyst.

They all head outside to the beach carrying the food. The ladies put towels down onto the sand for everyone to sit on. They spread out the food then dig in. After they clean up Morgan jumps up, "Who wants to play some football?"

Reid ducks his head, "No thanks. I'm not any good."

"Who cares kid? It's just us."

Emily stands up. "Actually, I'm gonna go test the water first but then I'll be back up to kick your ass," she laughs. "Are you coming JJ? Garcia?" The ladies nod then stand. The ladies strip in front of the guys then head for the water knowing the guys are looking after them.

"Okay, did any of you guys know Emily had legs that go on for days?"

"Stop staring at her Morgan," Hotch scolds. He's sending death glares to the back of the mans head but he sees Emily run into the water out of the corner of his eyes and he's drawn to her. Red really did things for her. She looked amazing in it. He couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful. He knew he was starting to have feelings for her, and he didn't know what to do about them. He didn't want to share them with her considering he didn't know how she felt about him. He shakes his head then stands up. "So are we playing Morgan?

He shakes his head. "Yeah, but I figured we'd wait for the girls." The three choose this moment to walk up soaking wet and laughing. Hotch couldn't tear his eyes away from Emily. The way the water was glistening off of her body had his mind spinning.

"Okay, so we were thinking we'd play girls vs. guys. What do ya say?" Emily asks.

"Sounds good, but prepare to be annihilated." Reid decides to sit out, thankful that there isn't one more girl in the bunch.

The game begins and the guys are at a real disadvantage considering they can't stop watching the ladies running around in their swim suits. Also, they didn't know where to grab the girls to tackle them, and they tried to keep their hands to themselves. Garcia gets right past Morgan and he says he got sidetracked on the object of the game.

Finally the game is tied. The next play wins. Emily has been eyeing Hotch up the entire game and she was going to take him down. She knew how she was going to do it. The guys have the ball and they pass it to Hotch. Emily runs towards him and jumps into his arms. He wasn't expecting it so he falls backwards with her securely placed on top of him with her thighs at his side. Her hand is on his chest and her breasts are crushed down on top of his chest. She leans back slightly and gives him a saucy grin.

"Aww, I'm sorry Hotch. But man, that's got to hurt; I mean you got tackled by a girl. That's got to be bad for the ego huh?" His hands find her thigh and resist the urge to squeeze it. JJ and Garcia run up, "We WON!" they scream. Emily throws her hands in the air.

"This means the guys owe us dinner. You coming Em?"

"Yeah, in a second. I'm enjoying rubbing it in Hotch's face," she laughs. The two walk away to gloat and Emil puts her hands on his chest and leans farther back. She lets out a small moan when she feels how excited Hotch actually is pressed against her ass.

"Emily, I uh, I can explain," Hotch stammers.

Emily looks down at him with fire in her eyes. "It's okay Hotch really. It happens, it's a natural reaction. Nothing to worry about."

"No, Emily, it's-"

"Hotch, it's fine, I promise. If you didn't get that kind of reaction from a half naked wet chick on top of you I'd worry," she says with a smirk. "And don't worry," she leans down to whisper in his ear. "I like that I can give you that kind of reaction." She leans back and hides the smile forming at the shock on his face. She pushes herself off of him before heading towards her group. She looks back and sees him still staring at her ass as she walks away, then his eyes snap up to her eyes and she winks. This weekend was going to be fun, she thought, and so much easier than she planned! She for one couldn't wait.

_**OH AND OF COURSE DON'T FORGET TO SIGN THE PETITION TO KEEP OUR LOVELY LADIES ON THE SHOW! :D**_

_**Http:/ www. petitiononline .com/cmwomen/petition .html (no spaces)…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alrighty…this is the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it…and don't forget to check out the Smut Club and write a story for it! Good times are ahead :D So read, review and enjoy!_

Hotch still can't believe what had happened on the beach. Of course it is understandable considering she was still wet from the ocean, and she had on a bathing suit that barely covered her, and she is absolutely gorgeous. Also knowing that there was thin material from her suit and his red trunks separating him from her really set him on fire. But the fact that it was one Emily Prentiss that gave him that reaction was what was bothering him. She is his subordinate. He had started to have feelings for a while now, and it was only recently that he actually allowed his mind to wander and think about what his life would be like with her beside him. Hotch violently shakes his head to get the mental picture of a wet Emily Prentiss out of his mind. He already got hard with her on top of him; he didn't need to walk around the house with a hard on because of her as well.

The team is lounging around the house when Morgan groans loudly. "Baby girl, come on! That game shouldn't even count! Why should we owe you girls' dinner when you clearly cheated?"

Garcia gasps dramatically and clutches her chest. "Cheated? Oh sorry handsome, but we did not cheat. I don't know why you think that, but you aren't getting out of dinner. So suck it up and deal with it."

JJ and Emily laugh beside Garcia. She knows what to say to get what she wants. "Okay, how about this?" Emily speaks up. "Everyone go upstairs and get dressed for a night out on the town and we'll find somewhere to eat while we're out. And everyone wear something nice." Emily shoots Hotch a look and he gulps. The rest of the gang nods and everyone heads upstairs.

Hotch is being followed and he starts to get nervous. This can't be good, he thinks to himself. He stops at his door and Emily brushes past him to stop at the door next to his. She turns towards him and smirks. "Well look at that sir, it seems that we're neighbors." She winks then opens her door and heads inside. Hotch groans then heads inside his room to get changed.

Hotch changes in record time, hoping that he could get downstairs faster than everyone else, especially Emily, and have time to breathe and relax. He looks at himself in the mirror. He picked a light blue button shirt, and jeans. He shrugs, this would have to do. He opens the door and his mouth drops open when he sees what is leaning against the wall opposite his door. How did she change so fast, he wonders.

"Wow sir, you look good in jeans," Emily compliments.

"Thank you Prentiss," he mumbles then closes his door and heads towards the steps, keeping his eyes off of her.

She runs up next to him and loops her arm with his. "Don't you think I look good?" she asks. When Hotch doesn't answer and continues to walk towards the stairs, she pouts. "I guess that means no," she whines slightly. "Maybe I should go change."

Hotch finally turns to look at her. "You look amazing Prentiss. Red suits you well."

"Thanks sir." Emily had on a red dress that came mid thigh and dipped dangerously low in the front, showing an ample amount of cleavage. Hotch is having a hard time breathing staring at her, and he quickly diverts his eyes and continues towards the steps. She grabs his arm again quickly and leans into him. Her breast is rubbing against his arm and he picks up his pace. He has to get downstairs where it is safe and she would release him. And once they hit the bottom step, she lets go of his arm and walks into the kitchen to get a drink where Morgan is waiting patiently.

"Damn princess! Who knew you had sexy clothes in your closet? You should bring these babies out more often!" he exclaims.

Emily laughs and slaps his arm playfully. "Thanks Morgan." She can see Hotch watching them from the corner of her eye and she gives Morgan a tight hug. He picks her up off the ground some, and she giggles.

"You know, if I knew Garcia wouldn't be mad I would definitely be doing things to you right now Em. I need you to know that," Morgan tells her honestly. He can't help it, she looks hot, but his heart belongs to his baby girl. Emily laughs then pushes him lightly and walks back towards Hotch and winks at him on her way by.

Hotch's face is burning hot as he watches Morgan pick Prentiss up and flirt with her. He wants to punch him in the face. Get it together Aaron, she's not yours, he berates himself.

Finally the rest of the team make their way downstairs and they all head off. They settle for dinner at this fancy restaurant that apparently doesn't have a table big enough to accommodate seven people, but the team make it work. They are all sitting close to each other with barely any room to move, but they are together so they are happy. Emily makes sure to get a seat right next to Hotch, she has plans for this dinner and she lets out a smirk just thinking about it.

They all order their food and are making small talk with each other. Hotch is talking to Rossi when he feels a small hand rest on his thigh. His eyes bug out and he squirms. He nonchalantly places his hand down into his lap and fights with her hand to get it off of him. She isn't even fazed; she continues her conversation with JJ across the table like nothing is even happening.

"Are you listening to me?" Dave snaps.

Hotch looks up at him, and nods. He can't even talk, why is she doing this to him? Then as quickly as she put her hand in his lap she takes it away. Hotch lets out a sigh of relief. He has to get away from her, but he has no where to go. He goes back to listening to what Dave is saying to him. Just as he starts to take a sip of his drink, Emily's hand attaches itself to his crotch. He starts to choke and Rossi exclaims, "I know! I don't understand either!"

Hotch quickly turns to look at Emily and glares at her. She smirks at him then squeezes his penis. He instantly grows hard. His hand goes under the table again to remove her hand, but she continues to rub him through his pants. Her hand feels really good and part of him doesn't want to stop her, but the brain in his head starts working again, and he knows this isn't a good idea. His erection is pressing against his jeans and it is painful. He squirms but her hand stays where it is. He pulls her hand off of him several times, but her hand keeps going right back to her original spot. He lets out a moan which he covers weakly with a cough. He sees Emily smirk. Bitch, he thinks. She is torturing him and she is enjoying every second of it.

Then before he even knows what is happening Emily unzips his jeans and shoves her hand inside. He lets out a hiss and goes back to trying to remove her hand. He knows he must look like an idiot. He is moving around in his seat trying to get away from her, and he needs relief so bad, and he wants Emily to be the one to give it to him, but what is he supposed to do? They are surrounded by the entire team, at dinner, in a crowded restaurant.

Emily pulls his hard cock out of his jeans and rubs quickly. Up and down, up and down, continuously. He gives up trying to stop her; he leans back against his chair and puts both hands on the table. He is trying very hard to keep his breathing under control. The whole team is enjoying their conversation around him. JJ is talking to Reid and Rossi, while Garcia and Morgan are flirting heavily. He chances a glance at Prentiss and she is staring at him. There is something in her eyes and he swallows noticeably. She bites her lip as she studies his face. He finally understands why she is looking at him like that. She wants to watch him come in front of everyone. She wants to be the one to drive him over the edge. He looks around the table again and no one seems to even notice what is happening.

His gaze falls on Emily again and his eyes follow her free hand as she trails them across her lips then slowly down her chest to the dip of her dress. She lightly grazes her breast and he moans lightly. She gauges his reactions to her hand, and when she moves her hand up and down his shaft quickly, she knows she was going the right speed. Hotch lifts his hips unconsciously and grips the table tightly. He is going to come, at a table with all his team mates. His breathing picks up and he watches as Prentiss licks her lips and his eyes roll into the back of his head when she slides her finger over his slit. That is all it takes for him to shoot his load. He comes all over her hand and the bottom of the table. He lets out a hiss mixed with a moan and a groan. This causes the team to look at him. His face is red and he is at a loss for words. He is having trouble breathing regularly.

"Sorry Hotch." Emily looks at the team. "I accidentally kicked him when I was trying to stretch," she lies convincingly. Emily returns her full attention to the man on her right. "Are you okay sir?"

Hotch glares at her. "I'm fine Prentiss," he mumbles. She smiles and everyone at the table goes back to their conversations. Emily's hand heads back to his penis and shoves him back into his pants. She puts her hand on top of the table, and Hotch sees his cum glazing her hand. Then she puts it up to her mouth and licks her fingers clean. Hotch is mesmerized as he watches her mouth wrap around her fingers. She is enjoying the taste of him and he has to fight back another moan. God, how is he supposed to last the whole weekend with this vixen in his presence? And how the hell is he supposed to make it through the rest of dinner? He is pretty sure she had plans in store for him, and if she is willing to jerk him off under a table with their coworkers, she is willing to do anything, and that thought not only scares him, but it also excites him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright my fine furry friends, here is chapter 3…I hope you all like it! :D Feel free to read and review…and if you have any comments, concerns, suggestions, feel free to shoot them my way! Enjoy!_

Emily decides that she isn't done watching Hotch squirm. Dinner came and they are all enjoying their meals and their conversations with one another when Emily reaches over and grabs Hotch's hand off the table before anyone even notices. Hotch tries hard to remove his hand, but it is becoming apparent to him that she must have been taking steroids her entire life because she is extremely strong.

She moves their entwined hands to her thigh. She unhooks her hand from his and places hers firmly on top. Hotch swallows thickly and continues to try to eat his dinner. But the second she spreads her legs and moves his hand in between her legs, he stops midway to his mouth. He places his fork down and looks down at his hand between her legs. He watches as she spreads her legs farther apart and he feels her creamy, soft skin as she travels up and under her dress. He can feel the heat radiating off of her core. His index finger lightly grazes over her wet panties and she lets out an almost inaudible moan. She slides down her chair some, but the second she removes her hand from his, he snatches it away and resumes eating his dinner.

Emily sits in her seat feeling rejected. He likes her, why did he feel the need to keep his feelings inside? Hotch watches as Emily hangs her head. He lets out a breath. He wants her, that was obvious, but he wasn't sure where he wanted all of this to go. But as he was staring at her, he saw how upset she was, and he felt his heart break.

So he places his hand back onto her thigh. He doesn't look at her though, he continues to look ahead. He squeezes her thigh then slowly slides his hand up her thigh and under her dress. Emily spreads her legs for him as Hotch continues his journey upward. His fingertips lightly graze the inside of her thighs and he feels her shiver. His fingers continue to make their way up to her center. Hotch quickly pushes her underwear to the side and plunges one finger inside of her. She lets out a gasp that luckily no one but Hotch heard considering the level of noise that was in the restaurant.

She slides down the chair some more and Hotch adds another finger. He finally looks at her and she's biting her lip. He's never seen her look so beautiful. Her face is flushed and it's spreading down her ivory skin onto her chest then disappears under her dress. Hotch works his fingers in and out of her repeatedly, slowing his pace, then picking it up quickly. Emily starts to rock her hips in time with his fingers and she can feel her orgasm starting to bubble up inside of her.

Emily's walls are starting to clench around Hotch's fingers and it makes him work them faster and harder. His thumb starts to rub against her clit, and he knows she's close to losing control. He smirks at her. Now she knows how it feels to be in front of everyone they know about to come. Payback can be a bitch, he thinks to himself.

Emily places both hands on her chair and lifts her hips up and she locks eyes with Hotch. He is watching her with desire and lust in his eyes. She continues to rock her hips and then Hotch curls his fingers and hits her g-spot and rapidly moves his fingers in and out of her. Her walls clench around his fingers and she arches her back and she comes with a muffled moan. The team looks at her, and she blushes more than she already was.

"This chicken is delicious," she lies to her friends. "Anyone want a taste?"

Everyone shakes their head and returns to their meal when she hears a voice next to her. "I'd like a taste." She looks over at Hotch and he winks. "I mean if it tastes as good as you make it sound, I have to have a piece."

Emily blushes a deep red. She takes her fork and breaks off a piece of chicken then holds her fork up and places it in front of his mouth. "Open up sir." Hotch obliges and she shoves the fork in his mouth. She pulls it away and Hotch chews the chicken thoughtfully.

"Mmm, you're right Emily, that chicken is delicious." He places his hand back on her thigh and squeezes. She smiles at him, and then they both return to their dinner content with how things are progressing.

After dinner is over the team walk outside and huddle together. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Morgan asks.

"Rossi, are there any clubs nearby?" Emily asks. Hotch shoots a look her way, and she smiles.

"Actually there is a pretty nice one right around the corner if you all want to go." Everyone nods and they make their way to the club. Hotch and Emily are walking behind everyone else when Emily places her hand inside of his as they walk. He squeezes it then makes sure that the rest of the team is preoccupied before he places a quick kiss on her lips.

Emily touches her lips with her fingertips and smiles up at Hotch. She pulls him along quickly. She has plans for the club and she wants to get them started right away, because if there was anything that could motivate Emily into moving faster it was a kiss from Aaron Hotchner.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, here's the fourth chapter. There won't be another one until Thursday and that is going to be the last one! :D So I hope you guys like this one! And don't forget to head over to the Smut Club and do a prompt filled with smutty goodness! You know it's the best stuff on Earth! Also don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! Love ya'll long time!_

The team arrives at the club and Hotch and Prentiss drop each others hand. They all walk in and pick out a table in the dim lighted area. It was pretty packed and it was rather warm, but with all the bodies that are in the small space, there was no doubt why.

"I want to dance," Garcia whines at Morgan.

"Go dance," he counters back.

"But I want to dance with you," she pouts before she lets out a grunt as she pulls him up from his seat and with her to the dance floor while all he can do is laugh.

"I worry about those two," Rossi says to no one in particular.

"Don't worry about them. They're doing just fine," JJ smirks. The blonde turns her attention to the guy sitting next to her. "Dance with me Reid."

The young genius looks up and shakes his head. "No thanks JJ. I'm not much of a dancer."

"I don't care, come on! It'll be fun," she grabs his hand and they head to the dance floor before he can object.

Rossi looks over at the other two left at the table. He can tell there is something different about them but he can't put his finger on it. "Well Aaron, aren't you going to ask her to dance?"

Hotch's head shoots up. He looks from Dave to Emily then back to Dave. "If she wanted to dance she'd ask me," he states in an obvious tone.

"I wanna dance," Emily smirks at him.

Hotch looks over at her. "Okay then, let's dance." He holds out his hand which she happily takes and they walk to the dance floor. He spins her around once then pulls her in towards him. She lets out a small giggle and Hotch can't think of a better sound.

"Well, well, Agent Hotchner, who knew you could dance?"

"I have my fair share of secrets you know." He pulls her body closer to him so there isn't a sliver of space between them. She grips his hips and grinds hers against him. He lets out a moan. "We can't do this here," he whispers into her ear.

"Do what sir? I'm just dancing." She rolls her hips and he moans again. She can feel his hard member against her stomach. She wraps her arm around his neck and leans her top half away from him while still grinding up against him. Emily throws her head back and Hotch can't help but stare at the pale skin trailing from her neck all the way down in between her breasts. He wants to plant his face in between them, but he resists the urge.

Emily straightens herself out and brings her chest flush against Hotch's. She leans forward and whispers into his ear. "Touch me Hotch. Please."

Hotch looks around and sees that no one they know is looking at them and he moves his hands down to her ass and lifts her a few inches off the ground and slides her back down his body. His hands slide down even further and slide along the back of her thighs then head back up under her dress to knead her ass under her dress. Emily lifts her leg some and Hotch has to restrain himself from grabbing it and wrapping it around his body. They can't have sex here, no matter how much he wants to. Emily turns around and thrusts her ass right into his cock and he grabs her hips with sheer force.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he growls.

"I'm no where near done with you why would I kill you?"

They continue to dance to the music or dry hump to the music as Emily was thinking in her head. She looks over at Morgan and Garcia and they are in their own little world. Then her eyes travel to JJ and Reid and they're doing the same. Reid is saying something to JJ and she seems fascinated. She looks over at Rossi and he is busy flirting with the bartender so she figures this is her best shot at getting Hotch to do what she wants. She places her hands lightly over Hotch's and she moves them over her stomach as they continue to dance to the beat. When she thinks he's too comfortable at that location she moves his hands upward and she places his hands over her breasts. Hotch thrusts forward against her and Emily moans. He squeezes her breasts and kneads her breasts through her flimsy dress. All Hotch wanted to do was rip the material off of her body and have his way with her but as he looked at all of the other dancers of the floor he realized that wasn't an option, and besides who the hell wants to have sex in a club? There was nothing romantic about that. Emily swirls her hips one more time then grabs his larger hand in hers and pulls him with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private."

"Why?"

She looks over her shoulder and gives him a saucy grin. "Just wait and see."

He smirks back and happily follows her. They get to a dark secluded corner and Emily pushes him into the wall with an ample amount of force. Her hands immediately go to his zipper and he grabs her wrist. "You know I want more from you than this don't you?"

She stops everything and looks up into his eyes. "You do?"

He cups her face. "God yes. I want it all when it comes to you. I need you to know that before we do anything else."

She smiles a toothy grin then leans up and kisses him sweetly on the lips. "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear that?"

"Probably as long as I've wanted to say it." He wanted to say something else but her hands went back to work undoing his pants and he lost all train of thought. Her hand dips into his pants and strokes his hard length and he hisses.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I got inkling," she smirks as she squeezes him gently. She looks around them and sees that no one is looking. The corner is so dark anyway no one would be able to. She drops down to her knees and before Hotch can object she shoves his cock into her warm mouth and he lets out a moan. Emily starts off slowly, teasing him with her tongue and Hotch grows painfully hard.

"Emily," he hisses.

Just hearing her name leave his lips makes her wet. She takes a hold of his hips and continues to move her head back and forth, picking up speed and slowing back up when she feels him getting close.

"God, you're such a tease." He looks down at her and she winks. Yep, definitely a tease. Hotch wraps his hands around her long raven hair and pulls it roughly. He was going to have to find a way to pay her back later. Emily flicks her tongue across his slit and his hips buck forward on their own accord.

"God baby, that feels so good." She starts to hum with him in her mouth, and the sensation has Hotch throwing his head back against the wall. His hips start to move slowly and he starts to fuck her mouth. He keeps her head in place and he picks up the pace. He doesn't want to hurt her. He shoves himself completely into her mouth then he feels her hand cup his balls and he shoots his load into her mouth.

Emily swallows up every drop then licks her lips. "Delicious," she says happily.

He grabs her arms and pulls her up towards him and kisses her deeply. He can taste himself on her tongue. "You are really good at that."

"Why thank you!"

"I want you so bad right now Emily. In the worst way possible."

She pushes against him, "what's stopping you?"

"You deserve better than a club. I want to take you back to the house, and do so many things to you. I want to hear you scream my name over and over again while I'm pounding into you." Emily tilts her head up to kiss him. He is making her so unbearably wet right now. She wants to fuck him so bad.

Hotch has her pressed against the wall with his body flush against hers. He nibbles on her ear, and then nips at her neck, as his hands cup her breasts and squeezes roughly. "I'm going to take you home, and you're going to get back into that bathing suit you had on earlier. You remember the one right?" He asks her as he thrusts up against her and she gasps out an "mmhmm."

"Then we're going to go for a swim. I think I want to fuck you in the ocean." He pulls the front of her dress to the side and bends down to take a nipple into his mouth and sucks hungrily. Emily arches her back and she runs her hands through his hair to keep him in place. Hotch runs his hands slowly down her body and lifts her dress up a little bit, and plays with her lacy panties. "God baby, you are so wet right now. Did I do that to you?"

All Emily can do is gasp and nod. He teases her through her panties, stroking lightly. Then he removes her breast from his mouth and stands up straight, while fixing her dress to cover her back up. He looks up at Emily and she's flushed and there is such desire in her eyes.

"What are you doing? Why'd you stop?" she asks him breathlessly.

"You teased me earlier today Prentiss, I'm just returning the favor. Now you know how I felt!"

Emily lets out a growl of frustration. "Please Hotch," she begs. "Please touch me."

He smirks at how much she wants him. "No can do Emily. You'll just have to wait until we get back to the house." With that, he removes his body from against hers and starts to walk back towards the table where Rossi and the waitress are still flirting with each other.

Emily glares at the mans back as he walks away. "I bet you think you're real funny," she says to herself. "I'm so going to kick your ass." Emily practically runs over to four on the dance floor asking them if they're ready to go. They all agree and they head over to the table where the two guys are sitting.

"Dave, Hotch, we're all ready." Morgan explains to the two older men.

"Wow, that was quick," Rossi says upset that he has to leave the pretty waitress so soon.

"Yeah, well Emily said she's tired."

Hotch looks over at a horny looking Prentiss and hides his smile. "Well, we should head home and get some sleep then." He smirks at her when everyone is gathering their things and she glares at him. Bastard, she mouths to him and he chuckles.

"Let's go," Emily demands to JJ and Garcia as she pulls them out of the club. She needs to get home as soon as possible, because there was a certain man that she planned on fucking, and she needs to fuck him before she burst.


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy crap Batman! I'm done! I finished this sucker 2 days before I told ya'll I was going to post the next one, so I hope ya'll are happy. That's it! No more! Took long enough, now I can start concentrating on another story I have planned! YAY ME! :D Hope ya'll like this chapter…read and review if you'd like! Make me a very happy Danielle! _

Prentiss sat in the backseat of the car tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. Who the hell decided that Rossi should drive? And why the hell was he driving so God damn slow? Didn't he realize she was horny and needed to feel relief? She let out a loud groan, which causes JJ to look over at her.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "Someone is driving like an old woman."

Rossi looks at her through the rearview mirror. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Got somewhere to be tonight?"

"Yeah my bed and I'd like to get there before morning," Prentiss snaps at the older man.

Rossi slams on the brakes which cause Emily to let out a few explicits. "Are you fucking kidding me Dave? If you don't fucking put your foot on the gas, I swear I am going to fucking climb into the front seat, kick your ass out of the car, then put this bitch in reverse and run you the fuck over. Understand?"

Dave turns to look at her. "Damn you're sexy when you're mad," he tells her.

Emily rolls her eyes. "So what's it going to be old man? Are you going to get me to my destination or do I need to kick your fucking ass?"

"As you wish," Rossi replies as he turns back around and drives off towards his house. Hotch who is sitting in the passenger seat turns slightly to look at Prentiss. He bites back a smirk. He really got her panties in a twist, and he loves it. Paybacks a bitch Prentiss, he thinks to himself. But Dave is definitely right; she is sexy when she's mad.

Since Dave decided to step on it to please the grumpy woman in the backseat, the group makes it back to his house in less than three minutes.

"Finally," Prentiss mumbles as she steps out of the car, and yells goodnight to the team then runs upstairs to her bedroom.

"Wonder what's gotten into her," JJ wonders out loud.

Hotch smiles to himself. Nothing has gotten into her and that's her problem. "Well guys, I'm gonna crash for the night. I'll see you all in the morning. Good night." Hotch quickly heads up the steps to his room. He can hear Prentiss banging around in her room and he wonders what the hell she's doing. He quickly changes out of his clothes and puts on his pair of red swim trunks again. He grabs a towel and then goes to knock on the door that joins his room with Emily's. He listens as she shuffles her feet as she comes to the door. She opens it and Hotch is pleased to see she's already back into her bathing suit again.

She smiles up at him. "I just need my towel then I'll be ready." She turns around and Hotch can't help but stare at her ass. Her suit clings to her perfectly. He quickly walks up behind her and as she bends down to pick up her towel off the floor he smacks her ass which causes her to cry out. She whips around to slap his arm. "What the hell Hotch?"

Hotch holds his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

She stands closer to him then pushes against his chest. "You play with me and you make me all sorts of horny," she pushes him again, "and then you leave me to fend for myself," another push, "and then you want to smack my ass? I thought you wanted to have sex in the ocean because well, if you smack my ass again, nothing is going to be able to stop me from ripping those shorts off of you and fucking you right here on the floor." She pushes him roughly once. "Are we on the same page?"

Hotch laughs then pulls her flush up against him and she moans when she feels his erection poking against her. "I'd say we are definitely on the same page. Now how are we getting out of the house without everyone noticing?"

Emily grabs his hand and pulls him with her. "Do you honestly think I planned on seducing you here without knowing all exits and passages out of the house without being noticed?" She shoots him a look and they laugh. He follows her down the hall and down a smaller set of stairs that lead right to another door outside. They close the door slowly and then run off towards the water. It is 11 at night, so no one is out.

They pick a spot away from the house so no one looking out the window can see them and they spread their towels out on the sand. Hotch sits down on a towel and looks up at Emily. "Are you going to just stand there?"

"I'm not sitting with you."

"Why not?"

"Because what I want is out there, and if I sit, I'm not sure I'll get it." Hotch starts to rise to his knees as Emily slowly backs away towards the ocean.

"Where are you going?"

Emily giggles. "Did you really think I was going to make this easy for you? Hotch, you want the prize," she waves her hands, showcasing her body, "then you have to catch me," she tells him as she takes off running down the beach.

Hotch stares after her for a second then realizes what she just said. She was making him work for her. "Oh this is going to be fun," he says to himself then got to his feet and ran after her.

Hotch was gaining on her quickly and right when she was in arms reach and he went to grab her she stops running and drops to her knees and Hotch continues to run past her. He quickly turns around and she's heading in the opposite direction away from him. They're both laughing, and every time Hotch gets close to grabbing her, she tricks him and runs away. Watching Emily run in a bathing suit was making him very hard and it was making it very hard to run after her.

Finally he gains enough speed as she is running towards the water and he wraps his arms around her waist and tackles her to the ground. They both are breathless and laughing hard. Emily wraps her legs around his waist and lifts her hips which causes his encased erection to brush against her center and they both let out a moan at the sensation. Emily squirms underneath his body and Hotch plants small kisses along her jaw and neck. "You think you're funny don't you?"

"I do try," she smirks up at him.

"I'll show you funny," Hotch says as he quickly stands up and grabs her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder and runs towards the water. Emily is trying to get out of his arms.

"Don't you dare throw me in Hotch!" she yells at him.

Hotch smacks her ass again which causes a moan mixed with a yelp to leave her mouth. "Why not?" Before Emily even has time to respond he tosses her into the water with a splash. She resurfaces soaking wet and Hotch stops laughing and his mouth drops open. She looks amazing and he can't stop staring.

"Oh, you're dead. I'm going to kick your ass!" she yells as she jumps on him and causes him to stumble backwards and crash into the water with her wrapping her legs around him. They come back up and Emily throws her hands on his head and pushes him back down. His hands go to her ass and he tosses her off of him. He watches her resurface and swim farther away from him laughing. He catches up to her and he goes underwear, between her legs and stands up with her on his shoulders. His hands go to her sides so she doesn't fall.

"Are you going to be good?" He yells up to her.

"Never!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, well you asked for it," he says as he tosses her off of his shoulders and she splashes into the water. She comes up for air and attacks him. She jumps onto his back and he flails around trying to get her off of him. "God Emily, you're like a spider monkey," he chuckles.

She drops down into the water, then turns him around then grabs a hold of his face and kisses him passionately. His hands roam down her body and settle on her ass. He pulls her closer to him and his erection pushes against his shorts trying to escape. He grabs a hold of her thighs and wraps her legs around his waist tightly. His mouth leaves hers when air becomes an issue and he peppers kisses down her jaw line, her neck, in between the valley of her breasts then he licks his way back up which causes a deep moan to leave her lips.

"Hotch," she pants out as she rubs her center over her erection.

"I want you Emily. I need this off of you," he practically growled as he unties her bathing suit top and flings it to the side. For the first time that night he could stare freely at her bountiful breasts. "You're so beautiful," he compliments. His mouth latches on to her nipple and sucks. He nibbles lightly on the nub which causes it to harden painfully. She arches her back and grabs a handful of his hair. He switches over to the next mound and does the same thing.

"Oh my God, Hotch!" she cries out. His tongue swirls around the nub and Emily throws her head back. She slides down his body some so she can rock over his cock. "I need you inside of me Hotch."

"In due time, Emily, in due time."

She pulls his hair painfully. "No, Hotch…now! You already turned me extremely horny and now you want to tease me? I think not. I swear if you don't drop your shorts and shove your cock inside of me, you won't be getting any tonight and you can go back into your room and handle your problem by yourself."

Hotch looks into her eyes and sees that what she is saying is the truth. She will honestly leave him out here with an erection if he doesn't fuck her. "Okay, baby, calm down. All you had to do was ask."

She growls at him then nibbles on his ear. "Don't make me hurt you."

Hotch chuckles as his hands find her ass and kneads it. She removes her legs from around his waist and dives under water to remove her bathing suit bottoms. She tosses them to the side then returns to Hotch. When he doesn't make a move to undo his shorts, her hands find the string, unties them and pulls them down quickly. She tosses them over with her bottoms. She reaches for him and takes him into her hand, and he bites his lip to hold back a moan.

"Do you want to fuck me Hotch?" she asks sweetly.

"What do you think?" he manages to choke out as she continues to stroke him.

"I'd say that is a yes, but I want to hear you say it."

Hotch looks at her then grabs her face in between his hands and makes her look at him. "I want you, in every way. At the moment, yes Emily, I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you until you come screaming my name. Until you can't breathe, until you can't walk right." Emily smiles and releases his cock from her hand and jumps on his. She wraps all of her limbs around him and kisses him. She pries his mouth open using her tongue and Hotch has trouble breathing. She was all he ever wanted. Hotch reaches between their bodies and lines his cock up with her entrance. Without warning Emily grabs his shoulders and loosens her legs around him and drops down on his rock hard cock. They both let out a groan. Emily retightens her legs and lifts herself up and down. Hotch kisses her again then grabs her breasts in his hands and tweaks her nipples.

"God, baby, don't stop," Emily moans against his mouth.

This causes Hotch to pound into her harder, trying to get more moans to leave her mouth. Soon his hands cup her ass and he lifts her up then drops her down, meeting each thrust himself. One hand travels between their bodies and finds her clit and starts to rub mercilessly.

Hotch feels Emily's walls start to clamp around his cock, and he's never felt a better feeling in the world. "Jesus Christ!" he cries out.

He pounds harder until she's gasping for air and with one more final thrust and one more flick of his rough fingers against her clit, they both come together in a mixture of moans and grunts and incoherent words.

"Holy fucking shit!" Emily finally manages to say once she catches her breath. "That was amazing!"

"I guess that's what all day of foreplay will do for you," Hotch breathes into her mouth.

"If that's the case we need to do that all the time," Emily smiles. Emily drops down out of his arms and they grab the articles of clothing that they ripped off and Emily grabs his hand and they swim back to shore. They run back to their towels and wrap themselves in them. Emily leans up against Hotch and all Hotch wants to do is rip the towel from around her body and ravish her again, but he restrains himself, because sex on the sand is not something he wants to experience. Sand gets everywhere in the first place, he didn't want it getting all over them and then a few months from now they find it while they're going at it again.

Emily places a gentle kiss to Hotch's lips. "I think now would be a good time to let you know that I'm falling in love with you."

Hotch runs his hands slowly up her body, then over her breasts that were begging to be released from her towel and up into her wet hair. "I fell for you a long time ago," he smiles then pulls her hair which causes her head to tilt back, so he can get a better angle of her mouth. His tongue darts out across her lips and she opens her mouth willingly and they battle for dominance. He lets her win. "What do you say we head back to the house and pick up where we left off," Hotch offers.

"You know we're going to have to be quiet. Everyone is probably going to be asleep."

Hotch smiles. "Well I know I can keep it down, but the question is…can you?" He runs his hands back down her body and slaps her ass again and she yelps. "Apparently not."

She slaps his arm. "That doesn't count sir. That's cheating!"

Hotch grabs her wrist then places a kiss on her pulse point. "I don't cheat," he replies with a cocky grin. "Let's go. Looking at you dripping wet makes me hard all over again." He picks her up which causes her to let out a giggle then he walks them back to the house, and up to his room, because they had a long night ahead of them.


End file.
